A New Friend Appears! Boy or Cat?
by Andrew Ketchum
Summary: While walking throught a forest one day inuyasha and the gang spot a kid laying on the ground. how does Kagome know him and what secret does he have under his cap? rated to be safe
1. Enter! The Past!

Yo da Ketchum man is back with something a little new. This time its an InuYasha story so…ahh crap screw the rhyming. Anyway I thought I would try an InuYasha story this time. Now its my first one so if its bad then whatever. I WILL take flames if I deserve it otherwise…good reviews are always good.

(actions), **_thoughts_**, ((A/N)) just thought I'd get that outta the way.

A New Friend Appears! Boy or Cat? 

The scene starts showing a young boy with a red and blue cap on his head looking down at the ground, slowly walking down the street.

Boy: (Sigh) another day, another time I'm picked on at school…**_why do I even bother going there? I have no parents to look after me…no friends anymore…I'm not even like anybody…why do I even go on living? I know why…I vowd to find my mother…and if that means I have to get abused everyday…then so be it!_** Hmm…? What's that?

He walks into an ally with a light shining at the end.

Boy: **_Don't go towards the light Andrew! Heh heh…ok serious now what in hell's name is thi-_**

He was then knocked out cold on the concreat floor…but was it really concreat?

To Be Continued…

Sorry about the sortness I'm kinda tired and its early in the morning but I might write some more…anyways same as always l8er!


	2. The Boy

Ok so I still am writing (damnit! I'm gonna hafta go ta school soon!). Anyways getting back on topic again this might not be one of the best fanfictions but whateva. (actions), **_thoughts_**, ((A/N)), **_(thinking action)_**

A New Friend Appears! Boy or Cat? 

We find the InuYasha gang strolling throught the forest. Well…maybe strolling isn't the best word.

Kagome: InuYasha! Do you even know where we are going?

InuYasha: hmph…how the hell should I know? I was just following whoever…waa

He had then tripped over something hidden under some leaves.

InuYasha: what the hell was that?

Miroku: That's a good question.

He moved some of the leaves to reveal a boy's head.

Miroku: what the?

Kagome: **_huh? Wait a minute…is that…who I think it is?_**

InuYasha: hmph…lets go he's probably dead.

Sango: he's not dead…just out cold…**_but where did he come from?_**

Kagome: Wait. Let me see him…**_(gasp) it…it really is him!_**

Shippo: what is it Kagome?

Kagome: I…I know him!

To Be Continued…

Bum bum bummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm heh heh sorry anyways I'm gonna hafta get ready for school soon so I better start now. As always l8er!


	3. The Dream

Well I thought I should get ahead in this before people stop looking back and seeing I fi had written anything. That reminds me. Until I get at least one review from two people I will not be writing any more chapters for this. Well here we go!

A New Friend Appears! Boy or Cat? 

A young boy around six with strange ears and a weird tail was sleeping soundly in his little beedd when he heard some people arguing in the next room. He got up and decided to see who it was. He slowly walked to the door and opened it a small crack. When he opened the door he saw two figures. A man and a woman. The woman also had strange ears and a weird tail. But the man looked like a normal person. From what the boy could hear they were indeed arguing. He was a bit scared but listened on anyway.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" yelled the man.

"I…I'm packing up and leaving with our son!" the woman replied.

"And who said you caould leave me you damned cat!"

"This is exacly why I'm leaving! Why wont you see me as a person!"

"Because you're a damn demon!"

"_D-De…mon…s…so am I a…demon too?"_ the boy thought.

"You bastard! I'm not just a demon!" he woman yelled only to get slapped in the face.

"Mommy!" the boy whispered to himself.

"That should teach you to keep your mouth shut you little…"

A bright light had then appeared out of nowhere. When the light had vanished the woman was gone. The boy's eyes widened.

"M-mo…mmy…mommy!"

he ran out of the room into the man punching him.

"What did you do to my mommy! What what what what what!!"

the man then grabbed his arm and lifted him so he was face to face with the child.

"I killed her!" he had told him.

The little boy didn't believe it. His mother was dead. No. no he couldn't believe that the light was from this man who he had called his father. He started to kick him but all the man did was throw him across the room. The little boy was crying but he didn't care.

"Die you damnned demon!"

The boy covered his eyes but at that moment…just as the man was about to kick the little boy and end his life…the bright light again showed itself and this time taking the man leaving the young boy….bleeding and crying. Not knowing what to do next. He was alone now. He then picked himself up and walked slowly back to his bed falling asleep and hoping it was all a nightmare.

Morning came and the boy woke up. He tried to sit up but as he did he felt a sharp pain in his back. His eyes widend. That was no nightmare. He was really alone in the world now. No one to take care of him. No one to look up to. But he also knew that his mother couldn't have died. His "father" wasn't a wizard. He couldn't have sent that light to kill her. Afterall the light did take him away also. After realizing this he had made a vow. A vow that he would find hid mother. Somehow or someway he would. Just then there was a shaking. Out of the floor came a monster that looked a lot like his mother. The monster then reached out its arms in a slashing position ready to kill the little boy. It then jumped at him ready to kill. The boy screamed waiting for the end.

But all that had ended up with a sweaty face lying on a blanket by a fire and around people he had never seen before. Except for one person. He looked down and saw he was a lot onlder than a few seconds ago.

To Be Continued…

That…was…the…best…chapter…to…a…story…ive…ever…written!!!!!!!!!!!! that was awsome ive never written anything so well in my life!!!!! I even amazed myself. Well as always l8erz!


	4. Meet the gang! My name is Andrew!

Hey people!!! I decided to write again cause I felt like it…ok enough of that. What I want to do is make a romance Pokemon fanfiction using my OC and Misty. When I thought about writing that it was going to be simple. However, after watching Dane Cook I think I might make it my first lemon. Like I said it will be my first lemon fic so I really don't want any massive flames if it's not that good. Like they say, you can't write something you haven't experienced…or something along those lines. You probably noticed, however, that this is not that fanfiction. Okay enough of this and get on with it. I am going to start it off as Andrew's POV.

A New Friend! Boy or Cat?

"_Wh-where am I?" _I asked myself, looking around at my surroundings.

It looked to me to be dark. I lay on a blanket next to a campfire. I notice people I've never seen before all asleep. A man wearing purple clothing, A woman sleeping with a cat-like animal, a small person that resembled what looked a lot like a fox, and…

"_Hang on. Is that…?"_ I thought to myself, then said softly, "Kagome?"

Before I was able to react, something very large hit me in the head. The last thing I remember before falling out of consciousness was a voice saying, "Oops."

As I begin to awake once more I hear voices as if far away. Apparently irritated.

"Hey InuYasha?" I heard a familiar female voice say.

"Huh? What is it?" Said a male voice I had never heard before.

"Why is there a big lump on his head?"

From what I was able to gather the voices were talking about me.

"Uhh…well…you see about that. I sorta dropped my Tetsaiga last night." (If I misspelled it wrong someone correct me please.)

"_Who are those voices?" _I thought to myself again, "_Am I dreaming again? Aahh…too tired to think right know."_

I then felt sleep take over me again.

"**What did you do to mommy!? What, what, what, what, what!!"  
"I killed her!"**

"**DIE YOU DAMNED DEMON!!!"**

I shot up. That dream again. That DAMNED DREAM! WHAT DOES IT MEAN! I stopped thinking to look around. It was morning. The scenery was the same as last night. But there was no one there except me.

"Ow! Jeez talk about your wicked headaches."

"Oh! So your finally awake!" said a little voice.

I looked behind me and saw that little fox from last night. So it wasn't a dream. Well if anything I was sure losin' my mind. I tried to say something that resembled "Hello," but nothing came out.

"Not much of a talker, eh. Well you talk more in your sleep than anything else." He said.

In my sleep? Not surprising though. Must be about the dream.

"_It's so weird though,"_ I thought to myself, _"I feel…like a connection. Like…I've found someone like me."_ "Wh-Who are you?" I asked finally finding my voice.

He simply looked at me and smiled. "There we go. My name is Shippo. What about you?"

"Andrew," I replied back, feeling more easy to talk to him, "Andrew Ketchum. If you don't mind me asking…um…what exactly are you? I mean you have, like, ears and a tail, almost resembling a fox."

"Well," he began, "I suppose that would be an obvious answer for a fox demon."

"_Fox…demon?_

"Then again, I'm not the least bit surprised that you asked. Kagome told us that you would probably have a load of questions."

"K-Kagome? Here? Where?"

"Let's see. Yes, yes, and with the others getting supplies from the village a little ways away. "

"Others?"

"Yep. There's me, a fox demon, Kagome, she would be considered a priestess I guess, Miroku is a monk, Sango is a demon slayer, and InuYasha is a half dog demon, not to mention he can sometimes be a-"

He was cut off by a strike to his head.

"What was that you were about to say Shippo?" asked a man with dog-like ears.

"InuYasha! What the heck was that for!?" Shippo yelled.

"So that is InuYasha? And unless I'm mistaken the other woman is Sango and the man is Miroku. Half dog demon and a fox demon eh…so…does that make me a…a demon too?"

"So you must be this Andrew we've heard so much about?" the monk I figured was Miroku.

I could simply only nod. I had lost my voice again it seemed. Man, that thing always puts me at a disadvantage.

"How are you feeling?" the demon slayer, Sango asked?

"F-Fine." I managed to slip out. Man, I feel like an idiot. Though I wish my answer was the truth. I have a brain-splitting mound of questions.

"I think he is ok without the introduction." stated Shippo, "I told him your names and think that he pieced them together. Am I right?"

I simply nodded again. I may not have my voice, but I don't know if this chance will ever pass by or not so…

"umm," I tried to find the right words to ask. "I-I've had this on my mind for years and…what…what exectly am I? I've always known I wasn't like everyone else and…am I a demon?"

To tell the truth I was actually dreading the question. No. Forget the question it was the answer I was worried about.

"Well," Kagome stated, "yes. I believe you are a cat demon."

A cat demon…well I guress it isn't so bad. I've always wondered why I love nekos so much.

"No." Said InuYasha. "He's not a full demon."

"_Huh? Not full demon?"_

"What do you mean InuYasha? "asked Miroku. "Are you suggestiong he is a half demon like yourself?"

"Damn strait I am. And I'm pretty sure of it too. He is definitely a half demon, however pathetic looking."

There was a long pause. What did he just say?

"P-pathetic? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU…YOU…MUTT!?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' MUTT FURBALL!?"

"FLEABAG!"

"FELINE!"

"Looks like they are friends already." Sango said to Kagome."

"MAINGY…_this scent…what in the world is it?"_

"Heh. You smell it too huh?"

"What is it you two?" asked Miroku.

"It's the scent of demons." InuYasha stated.

"Demons?" I asked.

"Yeah. There's at least ten."

"No wait…twenty."

"Thirty."

"Forty."

"Fifty."

"At least a hundred…we're surrounded!"

To Be Continued…

Well good no? I actually think I outdone myself this time around. This is where it starts to get good so keep reading and watch out for that Pokemon fiction I talked about before. Well as always. L8erz.


	5. How he was back then

Before I begin I want to appologize. I never seem to write even when I know that people are waiting for another chapter to begin. I started when I was 13 and over the past 2 years I've not felt like writing at all and I know that's not fair you the others wanting to know what happens next in a story. I will try to be more active in doing this. I've also taken the time to change how I make fictions so they will end up better.

Ok. That outta the way I also would like to say that I made an error. You all were probably thinking, "Ok! Time for a battle scene!" Well you'd be wrong. This was actually supposed to be part of the last chapter, but my brain went dead. So I'll try to fix that up with this chapter as much as I can. Ok enough rambling let's start already! One more thing. Again if I spell InuYasha's sword wrong please correct me.

A New Friend Appears! Boy or Cat?

"Hey InuYasha?" said a familiar female voice. "Huh? What is it?" replied InuYasha. Kagome pointed to Andrew and said, "Why is there a big lump on his head?" "Uhh…well you see about that. I sorta dropped my Testaiga last night." "You WHAT?" "Hey! It's not like it's my fault! I didn't drop it on purpose! And ever since we found him you've done nothing, but protect him!" "INUYASHA…" Kagome was about to give InuYasha a "sit" command, but stopped.

InuYasha, recovering from the almost painful experience, noticed this and asked, "W-what?" Kagome looked down at Andrew. "I protect him," she began, "because he has nobody else to." The others put on a confused look. Why would Andrew need Kagome to protect him? He is part demon after all. Shippo, seeing as nobody else would respond, jumped up on Kagome's shoulder. "What do you mean by 'nobody else'?" he asked. "Well," she started, "for all the time I've known him, he has always been alone. This made people, especially the young kids, either avoid or make fun of him. If it weren't for me, he would probably still be alone today." As she finished the others looked contept with her answer. All except InuYasha.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "He's a half demon after all. Why would he just let them bully him if he could just stop them easily?" She thought for a moment. Finally, she said, "I think it's because he wasn't born over here. Maybe because he never knew exactly who or what he was." "So," Sango began, "if he shut everyone around him out, how did he let you get close?" Kagome, still looking down, began thinking of that very day. When she collected her thoughts she said, "Well you see. It all happened like this…"

FLASHBACK

"_Hmm…" _thought a slightly younger Andrew, walking through the halls of a crowded school hallway. _It's a pretty nice day out. Wonder how long I'll be able to enjoy it."_ Just then, almost immediately, a football connected strait in the back of his head. _"That didn't last long"_ He got up, dusted himself off, fixed his ball cap, and turned around to see who had hit him. As if he didn't already know.

As he turned around he saw four guys around his age, though still bigger than he was. "Hey Andy!" said the bigger one of the group, "I think we dropped our ball! Have you seen it around here?" The other three were snickering in the background. "Yeah…" Andrew began in a not-so-happy tone, "seems like you dropped it on my head. And I've told you not to call me Andy." "Well Andy," He bagan again emphasizing on the name, "accidents happen right?" "Not when they nail you square in the back of the head." "Well, well, well. Looks like we got a smart guy. Now, if you don't want to get hurt how's about you throw me my ball?"

Actually he forgot he had it. However, now that he remembered, "Let's see," he said, thinking, "Ok. I'll give you your ball!" Without a second thought, he wheeled around and threw the football clear out of the window. "Now if you can find it you can have it back." For the first time in his life, for a split second, he felt more proud of himself than he had ever before. However, the four goons standing in front of him didn't think the same way. "Dude," the taller one said again, "you just made a big mistake." Before Andrew had a time to react, two of the four men had him pinned up against the wall. "Now, now. Let's see here. How shall we do this?" Andrew feeling both scared and enraged, and realizing there was now a crowed, he spit in his direction. "You just want to be punished don't ya? Ahh. I got it. You have special permission to wear this hat during school hours don'tcha? Let's just see what's under there."

Before Andrew could do anything his hat had been yanked off. For another split second he felt an incredible surge of strength, but just enough to get his arms free and put then on top of his head. _Noo! _Andrew thought, _Nobody can see me like this! If they know that I have cat ears, they'll never let it down. _He bagan crying. He tried to run away, but the other three boys were blocking his every exit. The boy with the hat, now feeling proud of himself, laughed along with everyone else in the hall. Except one. "Hey!" yelled a female voice Andrew was familiar with, "Leave him alone!" Out of the crowed came a raven-haired girl, about Andrew's height. _Ka-Kagome?_ Andrew thought through tears.

"Aww, c'mon Kagome," the large boy began, "we were just havin fun with our little friend." "Does he look like he's having fun." She said in his defense. "Now drop the hat!" Almost like a dog obeying it's master, he dropped the hat. "C'mon guys let's get outta here." All four of them walked off as the crowed dispersed. "Here." Kagome said, handing Andrew the cap. As he was unable to grab it, he simply took it into his mouth and ran off. "Hey wait!" she yelled to him, but he kept on running.

She decided to look for him to find out if he was alright. As she walked, she noticed a group of people around a broom cubbord. A man was shouting, "Get out of there this instant!" Kagome knew him as the principle. She walked over and managed to get through the crowed. When the got to the man she asked, "Who is in there?" The principle looked at her. "Ketchum." He replied, "He won't come out He keeps telling us to go away." She thought for a moment. "Sir, let me see if I can talk to him." She suggested. He thought about it and shortly agrred. He moved everyone on to class.

Once gone, Kagome moved up to the door. "Hey Andrew? It's Kagome." She, doubted, but hoped he would answer right away. Surprisingly he did. "Yea? What is it?" he replied. "Are you ok?" "Not really." By the tone in his voice, she could tell he was still crying. "You want to talk about it?" There was a long silence. Finally, Kagome said, "It's ok. I'll stay here until you are ready." She sat down, her back against the wall.

After a few minutes of silence, Andrew finally spoke up. "Why?" She could tell he wasn't crying. "Why what?" She asked back. "Why…why are you trying to help me? What do you gain from this?" She was a bit taken aback. When she thought about who she was talking to, she said, "Why do you need to ask? I'm helping you because I care about you." It was Andrew's turn to be surprised. She cared? Care. This word was not familiar to him. He always knew what it ment, but he had never felt it. "And what I gain?" she went on, "I guess I would like to gain a friend."

She wants to be a friend? This was another word he was not familiar with. There was another long silence. He sat against the door, thinking. Kagome, also against the door, waiting for some movement or speech. _She…wants to be my friend? W-why? Why would anyone want to be my friend? I'm…I'm a freak!_ "Oh yeah!" Kagome said, breaking the silence, "I ment to tell you. Those cat ears are kinda cute on you."

Andrew froze in his spot. She knew? How? When? Where? "So," Andrew began, "you know? Then why?" "This again? Why what?" He began to cry again. "Why would you wanna be friends with a freak like me!?" She paused for a moment to think. "Well," She finally responded, "I guess I think you're a good person." He cried even harder. He never knew anyone who ever talked to him like that. Did she mean it? He had been told the same thing before, but was later tricked. What if she was tricking him, too? What if this was a set up? What if…_N-no._ He thought, _She…isn't lying to me. I don't know how I know, but…_

After a few more minutes the Kagome heard the lock on the door click open. She got up and waited. The door opened slowly. When it was fully open, Andrew, still crying, came out. When he saw her, he was overwhelmed. He had never saw someone as a friend before. He wasn't sure how to feel. "So," She said, looking happy he was out, "are you alright now?" Andrew paused for a second, wiped his eyes on his sleeve, nodded yes, and smiled. "Well," she began again, "It's getting pretty late out." She was right. They had been in the same spot the entire day.

"I'm sorry." Andrew said embarrasingly. She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. Hey! I just thought of something!" Andrew, looking confused, asked, "What?" "Weeell. You live on your own right?" He nodded. "So how about living with my family and I?" He was, to say the least surprised at her offer. It took him a minute, but accepted. _I really can tell_ He thought, _She really is a good person._ He smiled and walked along with her.

END FLASHBACK

After Kagome had finished her story, the others looked on in a satisfied look. "So," said Miroku, after hearing the story, "You protected him from then on?" Kagome nodded yes. However, there was one thing she didn't understand very well. "I don't get…how he got here. I thought InuYasha and I were the only ones able to travel through between times." "Well," said InuYasha, "no use trying to figure it out now."

"Hey guys?" Sango asked, "Maybe we should head back the the previous village to get some medicine and other supplies before he wakes up?" "Yeah!" Kagome said, "That would probably be a good idea. Hey Shippo? Could you watch over him while we are gone?" The small fox demon put his fist to his chest and said, "No problem! You can count on me!" As they walked off, the motionless began to stir. "Oww jeez! Talk about your wicked headaches."

To Be Continued…

Woo boy. I did a number on this didn't I? Wasn't plannin' on makin' it so long. HOWEVER, I do believe I'm getting better and better. BTW if any of you was thinkin' of an OCXKagome anytime, you would be WRONG! I am totally 100 InuYashaXKagome. Although…I don't know. I might make one I might not. Chances are I won't though so don't worry about it.

Well as always

L8erz


	6. Sleeping Power

I just updated chapter 5. I thought I'd do the next one cause I've been waiting to make this chapter for freaking ever. So while I'm ready and willing to write I shall do it now. Also, if anyone can remember the name of the demons made of paper, it would really be appreciated.

A New Friend Appears! Boy or Cat?

"Damn!" barked InuYasha. "We're surrounded!" He was right. Almost a hundred demons had surrounded the site. Almost in an instant they all began to attack. The assault was endless. No matter how many they killed, more and more would come. "Andrew!" Kagome yelled, "Get down!" Obeying instructions, he got down just in time to dodge an arrow that just flew by him. "HEY!" InuYasha yelled, "Get off your butt and come help!"

Help? Was he out of his mind? What could Andrew do? "I-" Before he was able to get one word out an entire group of demons lept at him. "Andrew!" Kagome yelled, but there wasn't any time. Would he be killed? At just that instant something snapped inside Andrew. As the demons covered him he yelled, **"CYCLONE SLASH!" **In that very instant he was spinning, almost like a twister. Someone in the distance smiled.

As the demons flew off of Andrew, he looked down at his hands. "H-how," he asked himslef, "How did I do that?" Almost instantly, the demons dissapeared into what looked like paper. "What happened?" _And what is this scent? It smells…almost familiar._

Just then, an old woman came from out of the shadows. Like a rush, Andrew knew exactly who she was. "Ahh," said the old woman, "I see you recognize me. Then I suppose you should now why I am here?" "Andrew?" Kagome asked, "You know this woman?" "Not entirely." He replied. "I suppose you don't know then?" the woman asked. "I am here," she paused, "to kill you!!"

To Be Continued…

HAHAHA! FOOLED YA!! Not the battle scene you were hoping for? Well to tell the truth it was my first and it wasn't very detailed. However, next chapter will have a better fighting scene. I promise!

Well as always

L8erz


	7. The Old Woman! Power Awaken Pt1

Been a while since I've been on this now. Well excluding the first chapter of my new series. Red Crimson Tide. I've had that idea for a while and I finally got in the mood to write it. I also just got in the mood to do this. I read my last chapter and got the urge to start again. Now that I'm better at this, I'm hoping to make the fighting scene in this chapter better than the last one. Well without any further delay lets get started.

* * *

A New Friend Appears! Boy or Cat!?

It was dead silent. Nobody made a move. _Kill me?_ Andrew thought. _Why would she want to kill me? Especially since…since she smells so much like my_- His thoughts were cut off. The old women was laughing. Not so much as an evil laugh, but more so like an old witch. Although, even through her laughter, Andrew sensed something else. He wasn't sure what, but it was there.

InuYasha stepped foreward a bit. "Who are you, you old hag?" He asked. However, it sounded more like a demand than a question. "What the hell do you mean you're here to kill him?" There was no response. "And what's this other scent of a cat I'm picking up?"

Like a smack to the head, Andrew figured something out and had a good feeling about it. He knows what a smack to the head feels like. "So then," He started. That's when she looked more attentive. "why are you trying to kill me?"

She paused for a moment, contemplating his question. She finished her thought and a white light shone around her. Then over everyone else. The light faded.

"What was that?" The small fox asked everyone.

"I'm not really sure what that was." Sango replied to him.

"In any case," Miroku started, "it looks like she's been imobilized. We should take this opportunity to get some distance and figure this out." He was right. The woman was just standing where she was as if she were in a trance.

InuYasha stomped. "What are you talking about Miroku?" He pointed in the woman's direction. "We should get rid of her now while he have the chance to."

Miroku sighed, "This has all happened way too fast. We need to digest what has happened and think of a plan."

"Here's a plan! I'll have what happened to us too fast happen to her real fast and have her digest in a demon's stomache acid!"

"There you go again. Trying to make things better with brute force."

"Of course! That's the only way we can finish this quickly and figure the hell out of the other crap that's happened! Kagome you agree with me right? Kagome?"

While the others were arguing, Kagome was the only one that noticed it. She was standing in front of Andrew looking into his face.

"What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

She fell silent for a moment before answering his question. "He's," referring to the cat-boy in front of her, "He's out too."

To Be Continued…

* * *

I actually thought I would have gotten into the conflict with this chapter. Well I guess things just happen like that don't they? I think I'll make the next chapter now cause I kinda want to make the fighting scene.

Also check out my new story Red Crimson Tide. Unfortunately its gonna start off kinda slow and I need to have the fighting parts all figured out right. But I think its still gonna be good nontheless. So check that out and review if possible. If not…well damn.

Well as always

L8erz


	8. The Resolve Why Do You Have Her Scent?

Yeah I guess I'll make the next chapter. Though it might be a little hard so sorry if I screw up some parts. This time I'll be making a new fighting scene. Also sorry if it feels a little rushed. Well anyways lets gets started….s.

* * *

A New Friend Appears! Boy or Cat!?

"Where in the hell am I?" Andrew asked out lound. He looked around. It was a strange place. Like somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. And yet he felt like he should be as well. There was nothing, but white. Everywhere just white. There would be a few thin, green lines flying by. Where was he?

Then the old woman appeared in front of him. "This place shall be your final resting place." She pulled a sword out. Andrew could tell it wasn't very long and was very much aged. Nevertheless, she weilded it and got ready for an attack.

Andrew felt scared. He had nothing to defend himself with. He had that move he used before, but he had no idea how he used it. This old woman with a sword while he had nothing, but his bare hands and his strategic mind. However, neither would be very useful in the situation he was in. He was scared out of his mind. He didn't want to die.

"Now," The woman said, lunging herself at Andrew, "COME!" She shot like a bullet towards him. He managed to dodge the attack, but stumbled over, falling backwards.

She made another attempt, this time swung straight at him. He rolled out of the way, but had a small hit on his arm. He began to bleed. He panicked when he noticed the blood. Andrew was so frightened that he thought he would never move again.

"Defend yourself!" The woman yelled at him. He still didn't move.

_I'm going to die…_ Andrew began thinking. _I'm really gonna die here. I'm so afraid. I can't move my body anymore. This cut…it hurts so much. _He shut his eyes tight. The old woman, not waiting anymore started walking towards him. _I can't do this. This crazy woman is going to kill me and I can't do anything about it. I had a sword back home, but…I was never able to use it there. And if I can't use it there, how the hell am I gonna be able to get it here?_

The old woman was getting closer. Andrew slouched down gripping his head. Blood still pouring from his wound. "That's right," The old woman said, "cower. Cower like the rodent you are. There is nothing for you to live for now. You can't even defend yourself. Just die a miserable death!"

She was right on top of him. The sword was swung, cutting Andrew's other arm, this time the wound was deeper. She cut again, this time his chest. Nothing to live for. That sentence repeating in Andrew's mind.

_She's right,_ Andrew began thinking again, _I have nothing to live for…nothing…nothing…_He closed his eyes. Awaiting the inevitable death that would soon take him. Then something happened. A memory came to him.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

It was him. Andrew. And another. It was Kagome. Walking down the sidewalk. The sun was beginning to set. It was Andrew who was the first to speak.

"A-are you sure its ok for me to stay with you?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course. It's no problem at all."

It was after the incident at the school. They were walking back to Kagome's house. She had told Andrew that he could stay at her house on account that he lived alone. This would also explain his lack of confidence all the time.

"But living alone," Kagome began, "How does that happen to somebody?" She asked him more than just out in the open.

Andrew hesitated at first then said, "I'm not really sure…but…" He stopped.

Kagome looked at him concerned. "But what?"

He sighed. He paused. That's when he realized it. He could talk to her. She wouldn't think badly of him or scorn him like everyone else did. He finally had a friend that could listen to him. So he poured out his heart and soul.

"Well," he tried to find the words, "its just that…I have this dream. Where I'm a little-I mean younger." He caught the look Kagome had given him. She was taller than him. Picking up the humor, he continued, "In this dream I'm a little kid. Maybe around 5. Anyway, I wake up in the middle of the night to hear two voices. One male the other female. I walk over to the door and crack it open to see what's going on.

When I look though, I see a man and a woman. The woman kind of looks like me." He gestured to his unusual features. "Then the woman dissapears in a flash of light. I run out of the room and start crying and hitting the man wondering what happened to her. I called her 'mommy'. That's when he says that he…he…" He began to choke a bit.

"'He' what?" Kagome asked.

Andrew composed himself enough to finish his statement. "He says that he killed her. That's when he begins to beat me. Then he, too, dissappears into the bright light. Then I'm left alone." He looked to Kagome to find her reaction. It was how he thought it would have been.

Her expression told Andrew that she was deep in thought. "I know what your thinking." He said, which snapped her out of her thoughts. "I need help…You think I'm crazy right?" She was about to object when he cut her off to continue. "No. This is no dream. I believe that this really happened. I think something or somebody is trying to make me remember this image in my mind. I've contemplated this thought for a long time and that's when I came up with my resolve." He began to get deeper into his thoughts. Telling her more than he had ever told anything to anyone.

"I used to contemplate suicide. I really would. I was always looked down upon because of my looks. I was always hated. I never had any real friends. The friends I had either messed with my head or were my friends only because I hid my features. But when I started having these vision. These dreams." He stopped again to think. "No. These memories. I made my resolve. I would one day go on a journey…to find my mother."

When he stopped he looked at her again. This time she had a look of understanding. "So you live to find your mother? Is that right?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yeah…basically."

There was a long silence. The silence was soon broken when they reached her house as Kagome called for her mother. This only made Andrew's resolve stronger.

_To live on and find my mother._ Andrew began thinking. _Nothing will ever take that resolve away from me. Nothing will ever avert me from that task. Nothing._

* * *

END FLASHBACK

_

* * *

_

THAT'S RIGHT!

Andrew's eyes shot open. _How could I have forgotten my resolve! I can't die here! I won't die here! NOT HERE!_

The old woman had her sword in the air ready to strike. She looked pensive, but said, "What a pity. I can't believe that I would have to be the one to do this. I'm sorry Mistress." As she swung down for the final blow, a bright white light shot out around Andrew's body, covering it in a white veil. The jumped back and observed the phenomenon happening in front of her. She smiled. "There we are."

As she examined, portions of the veil faded off. She looked inside and saw Andrew. She gasped a bit. From what she could see, Andrew's appearance was changed. He now wore a full white outfit. Much like the one InuYasha wears. She looked closer in and discovered a sheath tied to his back with a sword inside of it. On the outside of the area they were in, the same thing was going on. Andrew's body was surrended by a white veil. Although they could not see Andrew inside. The old woman smiled.

"Well, well, well. It looks like its finally happened." She sheathed her sword. "He's finally awoken. Guess I should tell him the truth once he's out of there." She smiled. "Although, I think he's alredy figured out that I'm-" she was cut off. She got blown backwards a bit. Her eyes widened. "No. No! Not now!" She yelled.

She looked around. White scenery around her began to change. From white turned into black. And from green lines turned into purple clouds. The veil around Andrew went from white to a dark purple. This, again, was also happening on the outisde. The old woman looked inside again. The outfit was gone. The sword was gone as well. Instead, his claws got longer, his fangs got larger, and she could hear him growling and muttering, "Not here. Not here." After hearing this a few times, Andrew, finally looked up from the veil. The whites of his eyes where now black and his pupils red. With a final scream of "NOT HERE!" he outstretched his body and the veil dissappeared.

They both stood there. Andrew was breathing heavily. "Not here, not here." Repeating the same line over and over again. He looked up and saw the old woman. "YOU WON'T KILL ME HERE!" He vanished. The woman looked around, but to no avail. Andrew reappeared and knocked her clear across the area finally hitting an invisible wall.

"Damn." She began saying to herself between breaths. "I…never thought…this would happen so soon. I…have to end this now!" Andrew, this time appeared in front of her. _This is my chance!_ She took a talisman out of her kimono and slapped in on his forehead. Almost immediately, Andrew reverted back to himself, school uniform and all. The scenery had returned to what it was. "I did it. Now…its up to him to unleash his own power."

The scenery dissappeard and they were back outside. The old woman, recovering, noticed everybody around Andrew who was just coming out of it as well. She smiled and began to turn to leave when she ran into something. She looked up to see a snarling half-demon looking down at her.

"Just where the hell do you think your goin'?" InuYasha growled. "What the hell did you just do!?" He was about to grab her when he was held back. By Andrew. "What?" InuYasha was amazed. _How did he get so fast?_ "Why are you stopping me? If it weren't for her…"

"It's alright." Andrew said to him. "I was so scared…I thought I was going to die in there."

"All the more reason to-" InuYasha looked at his face. Andrew wasn't looking at him, but he could tell that he was serious.

"I was scared." Andrew continued. "However, you helped me remember my resolve." He glanced at Kagome. She seemed to understand what he meant.

"Well then," She began, turning around, "I guess my plan is foiled. You win." She started walking away.

"Hold it!" Andrew yelled at her which seemed to surprise everyone. She stopped. "You attacked me and tried to kill me which led me to find the confidence I needed. Now I don't think you'll mind answering my questions."

She smiled and turned around to look at Andrew. His expression was dead serious. He wasn't going to take anything he didn't like. "Very well." She responded. "But only one. I'm a bit tired."

InuYasha looked as if he was going to turn her into pulp. But Andrew responded with, "That's fine." Which was enough for InuYasha to calm himself.

A million questions went through his mind. Who are you? _No._ Why were you trying to kill me? _No. _What was that place we were just in? _No._

Andrew contemplated a million question until he finally came to a decision. The one thing that was bother him the most. Actually it was bothering his nose more than him mind. "Well?" The woman said. "I'm waiting."

There was a long pause. "Fine then." The finally said. Then very calmly asked, "Why the hell do you smell like my mother?"

* * *

To Be Continued…

o.O didn't expect it to be that long. And it technically wasn't a fighting scene either. Though I think I pictured it different in my mind. Regardless I think it wasn't a very bad job. I hope I made the image to you guys as I had it in my mind. That's what I was really going for. Damn my fingers hurt now. Lol Well like I said before, read the beginning of my new series Crimson Red Tide. SERIES not STORY.

Well as always

L8erz


	9. The Story Unfolds! Secrets Revealed!

**A New Friend Appears! Boy or Cat!**

"Why the hell do you smell like my mother?"

Andrew was glaring at the woman and was completely focused on her. Although, he figured that gasp that was heard was from Kagome. Who else knew of his past except her? Not to say the others in the group had no emotion to give. They were just as stunned by the fact that the old woman whom previously attempted to kill Andrew indeed gave off the scent of his mother.

The woman gave a smirk. The question itself was more a demand than the former. This made her give a small chuckle.

"Well well," She began, "so you did indeed find me out."

Andrew continued to stare directly at her. "It wasn't difficult. That scent.." He placed his hand right hand to his head, covering one eye. "That scent haunts me in not only my dreams, but my nightmares as well. I've burned that smell into my mind. Just so I wouldn't ever forget it"

"So," Kagome, finally finding a place to interject, "it's really true then? Does this old woman really have the same scent as your mother?"

"There's no doubt in my mind." He closed his eyes, moving his hand back down to his side.

InuYasha, having enough of being silent, looked to Andrew with a serious expression. "So what you're saying is," He gave a small pause, "this woman is.."

Andrew nodded. "That's right.."

"She's your mother?" He said seriously. Andrew was so taken aback by this comment he fell over onto his side.

He turned to look at the canine with an irritated look. "Are you an idiot! My mother was way too pretty to look like this old hag!"

This comment only made a vein appear on the woman's head, obviously pissed off by the previous comment. "A hag am I? Could a hag do this?" In a moment she appeared behind Andrew, kicking him in the back, landing him right into InuYasha, the both of them falling over onto the ground.

The both of them turned to look at her, glaring and growling. "What the hell are you doing you old hag!" They both yelled out in unison. This made a second vein to appear on the woman's forehead, as she began to repeatedly stomp onto Andrew whom pushed InuYasha deeper into the ground, causing them both to howl in pain.

"Well if you aren't this one's mother," Chimed in the purple monk, also attempting to cease the fighting, "who exactly are you? And why do you have the scent? And why did you attempt to kill him?"

The woman stopped to turn to him, giving him a new serious look. "Now, now. I said only one question. Don't go and get greedy now."

The monk only smiled. "Well, now wait a moment. You promised Andrew one question. You never said anything about any of us." He saw the look the woman gave. It was one of pure amusement. She was playing with them and she enjoyed every moment.

"Very well," She said, stepping off of the feline, canine sandwich. "However, as it is only fair. I will first answer the young one's question. Then, if you all feel the need, you may ask one question each." The pair previously on the ground had stood up as Andrew anticipated the answer. The woman took note of this and continued. "You see, my lad, while I most certainly am not your mother, I must only carry her scent since she is my mistress."

They were all taken totally aback by this answer. Andrew, however, was obviously startled at it and wanted to know more. "M-Mistress?" He shuddered, attempting to find the correct words. "As in..nobility?" He asked this somewhat eagerly, but disdainfully. Nobility? That's the last thing he wanted to be.

"Ah, ah." The woman held up her finger, stopping him. "I said one question. You people obviously can't follow rules very well."

Kagome stepped in front of the woman. "Then let it be my question. What do you mean by nobility."

The woman only smiled and laughed. "Ohh. I feisty one. So demanding." She stared at the serious look on Kagome's face, obviously not amused by her joking. She sighed and continued. "No. Not as in nobility. Not your mother anyway. I began working for my mistress," She took a slight pause as she thought back, the look on her face saying she didn't wish it. "after she was betrayed." The woman stared at Andrew's face, not even batting an eyelash. "By that man."

Andrew's eyes opened wide, the memories of his nightmare, the words, the actions, everything, all coming back to his mind. He held it and cringed, not wishing to remember any part of it. That night. The sounds. His mother…that man. The man Andrew swore vengeance against. The man who ruined everything for him. Through his fingers, he stared with a deathly look in his eyes. "By 'that man'..you mean my father."

* * *

Haha. Well I assumed this was going to be the final chapter. Obviously not lol. Well I'm definitely getting to the end soon. If I decide to write on a regular basis that is. .;; Well, Sammi, you wanted the next chapter. (: Hope it was good.


End file.
